That day
by Chisei Chii
Summary: "Where are you going, Mukuro-sama?" "To Fran's house here in Japan." She just smiled and waved. When he came back, he searched her. But all he saw was a mist... and a letter which made him cry. One-shot! Full summary inside...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR, if it was mine, Hibari will always appear and always bite students to death. I'll also add more handsome Characters, although I don't know how XD

**Summary:** _She was about to tell something to him, but then she noticed a luggage and that he's about to leave. "Where are you going, Mukuro-sama?" "To Fran's house here in Japan." She just smiled and waved. When he came back, he searched her. But all he saw was a mist... and a letter which made him cry._

_Sorry for the bad grammars..._

* * *

Another day has come, and it was 11:20am in the morning. In the Kokuyo Land, there is a girl who is standing and staring outside the big glassy windows, admiring the quiet and beautiful blue sky, and is also watching the cute little birds that are chirping and flying freely in the air.

"_The birds... they look like they are enjoying the nice air... How I wish I could also feel the nice and warm air..."_

She then started to smile weakly and think, _"I wonder if... Mukuro-sama remembers... Should I ask Mukuro-sama out today...?" _

She just stood there and thinks deeply. She got startled when she heard a loud creak of door, and saw Mukuro standing there.

"Kufufu~ Ohayo, Chrome."

"_Mukuro-sama... He's here..." _She thought. "_Okay... I've decided..." _

She smiled at him and walked closer to him.

"M-Mukuro-sama... O-Ohayo..."

"Kufufu~"

" U-uhmm... Today..."

"Oya Oya~ What is it, my dear Chrome?"

"E-eto... Mukuro-sama... T-today..."

She was about to tell something, but stops when she noticed a luggage behind him, as if he's preparing to leave. Chrome suddenly changes what she was about to say.

"W-where are you going, Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro looked at her and smiled.

"Kufufu~ I'm visiting that poor-skilled brat."

"H-huh? W-who...?"

"Kufufu~ I mean, to Fran's house here in Japan."

"A-are you... coming back tonight?"

"No. I'm staying overnight there. So maybe I'll be coming back tomorrow morning."

"Oh... I see..."

"Ne, my Chrome~"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama?"

"What are you trying to say earlier?"

"H-huh..? O-oh... It's nothing, Mukuro-sama..."

"Kufufu~ already lying huh?"

"I-I'm not lying, Mukuro-sama..."

"Sigh... Oya? You look pale. Are you alright?"

"Eh... Y-yes... Don't worry, M-Mukuro-sama...! T-This is nothing..."

"Hmmm... If that's the case then... I'll be going now, my dear Chrome. Take care of your health."

"...Goodbye, Mukuro-sama..."

Mukuro looked at her worriedly. "_Oya? Why did she suddenly look serious...?"_

Chrome noticed that he is staring at her. She just smiled at him and waved her hands. Mukuro sighed and left.

When she saw that Mukuro left the Kokuyo land, she became depressed. _"So Mukuro-sama forgot about it..."_

Chrome walked towards the desk near her and grabbed a pen and papers. She thinks of what she'll write first, and then she suddenly began making a letter.

As soon as she finished it, she left it in the desk and stared at it, smiling.

Chrome closed her eyes and thinks of Mukuro, "_Mukuro-sama..." _ As she opened her eyes, she walked towards the window and stared at the sky one more time.

She smiled once again, thinking about her friends. "_Ken... Chikusa... Boss..." _She began thinking of Mukuro again. His voice, his attitude, his appearance, and most of all, his warm smiles.

"_M-Mukuro-sama..."_

Without her knowing, she was already crying. She kept on swiping her tears and kept on calling Mukuro. "Uhhh... hic... Mukuro-sama...Mukuro...sama...!"

She suddenly fell on the ground and covers her mouth while coughing. "Mukuro...sama..." She smiled again, but this time, her smile was happier than before.

Chrome stood up slowly and weakly, and then created an illusion that makes her a little stronger. She suddenly felt a little stronger as she continued to stand.

"Sigh..."

She sighed heavily and stared on the ground, and then she proceeded on the living room, looking around and remembering all the things that they did there.

She softly chuckled when she remembered the time when Ken and Chikusa we're arguing, and Mukuro ignoring the both of them by watching the TV.

"_The_... _TV..." _Chrome looked at the TV where Mukuro used to watch. She moved the couch slowly and placed it in front of the TV, and is measuring the distance.

After that, she sat on the couch and watched the TV. She switched and switched the channel, until she found a comedic show.

In that room, the only noises that will be heard are the laughing voices of the comedic host, and Chrome's soft chuckles. She was sitting there and spends most of her time on watching it.

When suddenly...

_-COUGH, COUGH, COUGH-_

She covers her mouth again and wipes her mouth. This time, she saw a trail of blood. She got surprised on what she saw. She just stared at it and spaced out, but slowly came back to reality.

"So... It's time..."

As she stood up and looked around, she noticed the clock hanging on the wall. "5pm..." She murmured.

Chrome's eyes blurred and got weak. She raises her hands and looked at her palms. After that, Chrome closed her eyes and smiled once again.

Her hands suddenly lights up and then she slowly closed her hands.

"_Everyone...Boss... Ken... Chikusa..." _

Her body also started to glow, and she felt really, really weak which made her stumbled suddenly on the floor. She slowly opened her eyes and tears began to fall.

"Mukuro...sama..."

* * *

**[Fran's house]**

Mukuro and Fran were actually playing their PSP together with Ken, Chikusa, and Belphegor, when suddenly Mukuro spaces out and stopped playing.

"_Oya...? What's this feeling...?"_ He curiously thought of himself.

"What's the matter, master?"

Mukuro twitched when he heard Fran's voice. He looked at him and responded, ignoring the feeling that he felt.

"It's nothing, Fran. Keep playing."

"Ehh... why so serious?"

"Ushishishi~ just follow your master, froggy~"

"Tch. I'm not asking you, fake-prince."

"I'll kill you."

"Oya? Fighting in front of me?"

"Ushishishi~ It's his fault though~"

"Not my fault."

"Kufufu~ want to get stabbed?"

"Mukuro-sama! Go stab them –byon!"

"Ken. Don't join in."

"Kufufu~ you guys shut up, will you~?" Mukuro smiled creepily.

After that, they proceeded on playing, but Mukuro suddenly felt uneasy, which made him stop playing.

"I'm going to rest first."

"It's still so early, master~."

"Kufufu~ Fran, are you trying to defy me?"

"Ooops... not really. Please don't be angry at me, pineapple head."

"Oya? Did you just call me 'pineapple', Fran?"

"Uh-oh... Bel-sempai... help me..."

"Ushishishi~ suits you, froggy."

Mukuro suddenly closed his eyes. "Kufufu~ This is pointless. I'm going to sleep now."

They all looked at him and stopped playing.

"I'm going to rest too." Chikusa bluntly said.

"Eh? If Mukuro-sama and Kaki-pi will rest, so will I –byon!"

"Ushishishi~ I might as well rest~ the prince eyes shouldn't be damaged~"

"You're not a prince."

"Die, froggy."

Fran and Bel's conversation kept on going, while Mukuro was in a deep thought.

"_Oya...~ why do I have a feeling that I'm forgetting something important...? Sigh... I'll definitely remember it tomorrow."_

And their night ended with that.

Morning came again, and Mukuro has already packed his things and was about to leave.

"Kufufu~ I'm going now~"

"Take care –byon~!"

"Bye, Mukuro-sama."

"Ohh... My tears were about to fall, master."

"Ushishishi~ you're becoming overacting again, froggy."

"Am I?"

"Ushishishi~ Yeahh~"

"Kufufu~ You two really do get along well~"

"Ushishishi~ Me? The prince? I get along well with this frog?"

"Nah, Master. I won't never ever get along with this fake-prince."

"Ushishishi~ I'll stab you."

"You always stab me."

"Kufufu~ really... well, I'm going~"

Mukuro truly left, leaving the noisy bunches of brats in that house. He suddenly felt relieved, and felt a little depressed.

"_Really... Why do I feel depressed?"_

When Mukuro arrived at the Kokuyo land, he immediately went inside of it and searched for Chrome.

He first searched in the kitchen, there's no one.

He went to the bathroom and knocked, No one answered.

He went into Ken and Chikusa's former rooms, there's no one again.

He went to Chrome's room, she's not there.

He went to his own room, still no one.

When he opened the door in the living room, he felt that Chrome's there. But the only thing that he saw was a fog.

"O-oya? What's with this fog?"

He walked around and search for Chrome. But she's not there. Mukuro sighed with disappointment and curiosity.

"Oya... Where are you... my Chrome...? Mukuro thought worriedly.

1 hour has passed and he still haven't saw Chrome. So he went to her room again and looked around.

Mukuro sighed. "Where did she go?"

Then he noticed papers in Chrome's desk. He went nearer to the desk and read it.

* * *

_'Dear Mukuro-sama,_

_Hello, Mukuro-sama... I know that for sure, you're searching for me..._

_Actually... You don't need to search for me anymore, Mokuro-sama. *smiles*'_

* * *

Mukuro paused and stared at the letter for a moment. "Kufufu~ What kind of joke is this, my Chrome?"

Then he continued reading the following sentences.

* * *

_'Eto... I just wanted to say this..._

_Thank you for being with me and helping me always, Mukuro-sama... _

_If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be able to enjoy my life..._

_I'm really lucky to be found by you, Mukuro-sama.'_

* * *

Mukuro stared at the letter again. He really doesn't understand what the hell she is saying. "Oya? Is this... really my Chrome...?"

He also doesn't understand the feeling he has this time when he's reading the letter. This is the first time that he felt something unique.

* * *

'_Mukuro-sama... uhmm... please thank Ken and Chikusa...and Boss too..._

_I don't have any more time to thank all of them... _

_Please always be happy and be honest to your feelings..._

_That's why... I'm going to be honest too..._

_I really want to tell this to you... and I've chosen this time...'_

* * *

"Kufufu..." Mukuro laughed fakely. "What are you saying..."

Mukuro got surprised when he read the next sentence. He really can't believe it.

* * *

_'Mukuro-sama... I... __**I love you**__... ever since we met..._

_I don't know... what you felt about me... but, that's my true feelings..._

_Hihihi... I know that this isn't really like me... eto... sorry for my poor confession..._

_Mukuro-sama... Thank you... and goodbye...!'_

_-Chrome_

* * *

" _Chrome... loves me?" _He felt quite happy, but on the same time, he felt like crying. "_Why did you say goodbye...?"_

As he get the another piece of paper, his tears immediately fell down.

* * *

_P.S : By the time that you've read this, I'm not here anymore... Not only in this place... but in this world... I love you, Mukuro-sama... Only... you... *smiles*_

* * *

"A-are...? I... I'm crying...?"

Mukuro wiped his tears, but it still kept on coming out.

"T-this is not like me... Why...? I'm pretty sure that... I don't really care...about those people around me... but... what's this feeling...?" Mukuro murmured.

He suddenly remembered what Chrome said.

'_Please always be happy and be honest to your feelings...'_

Mukuro stared at the floor, "Be honest to my feelings...?"

Mukuro suddenly laughed, "Kufufu... Does this mean... I also love Chrome?"

Then he went to the place where Chrome usually stands, and looked at the window. He suddenly remembered all the things that happened that day.

Something strikes on his mind. He looked at the calendar and got surprised. All the things that he's thinking right now are all about 'that day'.

_THAT DAY, _she was still with him, smiling at him.

_THAT DAY_, she was about to tell him something.

_THAT DAY,_ he left her alone in the Kokuyo land.

_THAT DAY, _he regretted forgetting something important.

_THAT DAY, _he regretted not coming back after he felt uneasy.

_THAT DAY, _she died alone.

And lastly...

_THAT DAY... _is **December 5, **her birthday.

* * *

My first drama KHR fanfic... sorry for killing you here, Chrome...

Is it somehow a OOC, or not?

How was it...? I tried making this into drama, but I don't know if you felt sad... :[

A-anyways, please review... ^^ Thanks ^^


End file.
